darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Newspaper
A Newspaper is an item that tells about the different going-ons in and around Varrock at that time. Players can purchase an issue of the Varrock Herald for 50 coins from Benny in Varrock Square. However, it is never updated but Benny still sells them. The easy Varrock Tasks require the purchase of a newspaper. Following the 2007 Hallowe'en event Update, the paper now makes reference to the visit of the Grim Reaper to Varrock, which is mentioned in Death's Journal during the 2007 Halloween event. Another edition of the newspaper is seen briefly when completing As a First Resort..., as it contains a report about the opening of the spa in Oo'glog. Issue 4 Transcript King Roald scandal! King Roald believed to have been spotted at the Dancing Donkey, disguised as a regular citizen. Bill, a Varrock local claims he saw the King on two separate occasions. The palace has not released a statement on the issue. In other news Aubrey the rune seller turns 21 today. Claims to have been same age for the last 40 years. Elemental titans considering forming workers union: claiming unfair working hours and duties. Classifieds Free tours of the Wilderness! Terms and conditions apply: must wear party hat, tour guide cannot be held responsible for personal damage or death. The General Store! Bargains on pots, jugs, hammers and more! Bargains! Bargains! Bargains! At the general store! Issue 3 Transcript Queen comes to Varrock! The Queen is visiting Varrock as part of her royal tour to celebrate her Diamond Jubilee! Citizens from far and wide have flocked to the celebrations, as well as dignitaries from other areas of Gielinor. We caught up with Fremennik representative Thok, who remarked, 'Thok smash puny reporter'. In other news Cleaners out of work! 'It's like everyone has just abandoned us' claims one Varrock street sweeper. Goblin family celebrates new addition to family. Popped into existence 2 runedays ago. Classifields Visit Draynor today, that perfect, gloomy holiday atmosphere! Balthazar's Big Top Bonanza! In town sometimes! Issue 1 Transcript Varrock gets Makeover The city of Varrock is the latest recipient of a complete makeover. When interviewed, King Roald said, 'In order to keep visitors coming to see the sights of our beautiful capital, we felt that tidying-up the city would be more effective than just issuing a decree - make sure you visit the new museum while you are here.' Obituaries Goblin-Died Giant Rat-Died Unicorn-Died Varrock Guard-Died Varrock Guard-Died Varrock Guard-Died Bear-Died Classifieds Lowe's Archery Emporium for the finest ranging weapons in town! Time to party! Visit the Fancy Dress Shop for all your party outfits. The Dancing Donkey - cold beer always in stock. opening in Oo'glog.]] Trivia * In the Shield of Arrav quest, the Phoenix Gang uses the alias of "VTAM Corporation" until the player finds out who they are. Before this happens, the player can ask to apply for a job, and Straven would tell the player to check the Varrock Herald for openings. This caused many players to ask where they could find the then-non-existent newspaper. fi:Newspaper Category:Varrock Category:Texts and tomes